


The Perks Of Dean Winchester

by deanshipsdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Chef Castiel (Supernatural), Complete, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, YouTuber Dean, YouTuber Dean Winchester, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanshipsdestiel/pseuds/deanshipsdestiel
Summary: "Wanna tell the people what you're cookin', Cas?" Dean made sure to zoom the camera in on his roommate's face, which was currently set in a scowl."No. Stop bothering me while I'm trying to cook."





	1. uno

"Wanna tell the people what you're cookin', Cas?" Dean made sure to zoom the camera in on his roommate's face, which was currently set in a scowl.

"No. Stop bothering me while I'm trying to cook."

Dean grinned and leaned against the fridge, something he knew pissed Cas off because "the marks are hard to clean off, Dean."

"Why can't I watch you cook me nice, home-cooked, romantic meal-"

Cas' eye's rolled so far in the back of his head that Dean was worried that they would be stuck. "Stop encouraging your viewers, Dean. They draw incriminating photos of us and write compromising stories about us-"

"What websites do you go on, Cas?"

When Cas picked up the cast-iron skillet threateningly, Dean decided to get the hell out of the kitchen.

-

Dean loved the Roadhouse. They made his coffee exactly how he wanted it, plus it was a very quaint and low-key place. Dean wasn't exactly famous, but he did have over a million subscribers and would get recognized every once and a while.

He was sitting in his favorite booth (a cute little thing near the window, because Dean loved views), his arms on the table and his phone in his hands when Dean felt his phone being ripped away from him. He stood up suddenly and was about to start throwing punches when a high-pitched giggle sounded from behind him, and Dean instantly knew who it was. He gave a long sigh and sat back down, mentally grateful for the self-defense classes he was going to. "Hey, Jo."

"Hiya, Deanie!" Jo chirped, sliding into the booth seat across from him, his phone in her hands.

Dean groaned. "Please don't call me that."

"Fuck off, Winchester," Jo scoffed, tapping around on Dean's phone. "I've known you for years; I can call you what I want."

Jo was clearly messing around with the filters on Snapchat, sticking out her tongue and raising her eyebrows every once and a while. "Ooh, what do you think of this one?" She turned the phone around so that Dean could see, but her grip remained strong, and Dean winced. That was going to be a bitch to clean off later.

"That bad, huh?"

"What?" Dean blinked before realizing his mistake. "No, no, it looks good, Jo. Just worried about my phone."

"Of course you are." Dean wasn't sure what that meant, but he chose to ignore it anyway.

He didn't even realize Jo had taken a picture of him until it was too late, but her giggle gave it away. "Fucking hell, Jo," He scowled, grabbing his phone from her to see the damage she had caused. "Really?"

Jo had decided it would be funny to take a picture of Dean staring out the window, and it would apparently be even funnier if she posted it to both his public Snapchat and his Instagram. He had to admit, though; it was a good picture. Damn Jo and her photography skills.

Dean, of course, had to push down the fluttering in his stomach when Cas liked the photo in under a minute. Jo must've seen something on his face, though, because she grabbed his phone and gave a feral grin. "That boy has it bad." She purred, handing him his phone back.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Harvelle." He grumbled.

Jo's grin merely got wider. "Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Okay, honestly-" The smile disappeared off her face as Jo got out her phone and tapped on it a couple of times. "Your videos are so domestic and loving that it makes me want to throw up. Even Jess and Sam's lives aren't as domestic as yours, and they're engaged."

"Don't remind me." Dean scowled. His brother had been driving him crazy with wedding preparations and decoration and "maybe Cas can cook!" 

Jo's phone was shoved in his face so suddenly that he had to squint to read the title. "'Every time Dean and Cas look at each other'? Really, Jo? We're just-"

"Friends? Yes, I know," Jo interrupted. "Just watch the fucking video."

Ten minutes later, Dean realizes how fucked he was.


	2. dos

"What are we doin' today, Cas?"

Cas flashed the camera one of his famous scowls before muttering, "We're making pizzas from scratch."

"Yep!" Dean chirped, grinning from ear to ear. 

Even though Cas was in a lot of his vlogs, there wasn't an actual, proper video of the two of them. It felt good, domestic, even. 

Dean was, of course, ignoring everything that Jo had showed him (and told him) yesterday.

He and Cas were friends. Best friends, even, but still friends. Just platonic bro time, not cutesy, lovey shit.

Dean cast a look at Cas, noticed he had a strand of hair in his face, and reached over to brush it aside.

Cas gave him a look of both gratitude and fond amusement, and Dean's breath got caught in his throat.

Right. Completely platonic.

 

-

 

Their pizza video got 4 million views, an all time record for Dean, so he decided to film this joyous moment with (and for) his fans.

"Cas, Cas, Cas, Cas, Cas! Guess what?"

Cas's head was bent over some five-pound book, and when he looked up at the camera, Dean felt his heart stop beating, and his mouth became drier than the Saraha Desert because _holy shit Cas's eyes are so blue this shouldn't even be humanly possible- ___

__"Your eyes are beautiful." He breathed out loud (before he could stop himself), and Cas cocked his head in confusion._ _

__"Thanks? Was that it?"_ _

__"What?" Dean mentally shook himself and plastered a grin on his face to hide whatever just happened. "No, we got over 4,000,000 views on our cooking video!"_ _

__After a moment, Cas gave Dean a sweet, fond smile, and Dean felt his knees go weak._ _

_Shit._

______ _ _ _ _

____-_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Jo," Dean hissed into the phone at three in the morning. "Help me."_ _ _ _

____"Wha'?" Came a voice on the other end. "It's too early, Winchester. Fuck off."_ _ _ _

____"I think I'm in love with Cas." He blurted out, and the other end went silent._ _ _ _

____"Jo?"_ _ _ _

____There was a sigh before Jo spoke. "Well, it's about fucking time. You know he's been in love with you since high school, right?"_ _ _ _

____Dean almost dropped his phone. "What?"_ _ _ _

____"He's been in love with you since sophomore year. I'm glad you got your head out of your ass and realized that you loved him back. Can I sleep now, or...?" Jo sounded amused, something that Dean couldn't relate to at this moment._ _ _ _

____Cas had been in love with him. Cas _was _is love with him.___ _ _ _

______"You're fucking with me."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"He told me himself, Winchester. Now, good night." There was a loud click and then suddenly the line was dead, and so was every rational thought that had ever crept its way into Dean's brain._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______-_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______It had been a week since the 3 am love confession to Jo, and Dean had begun to notice things._ _ _ _ _ _

______Like how during (a lot of) vlogs, Cas would stare at Dean. A lot. And how they were more comfortable around each other, which was a _big _step up from a couple of years ago when they first moved in together.___ _ _ _ _ _

________If Dean were sitting on the couch, Cas would prop his legs on Dean's lap and lie on the sofa. It was only natural, of course, that Dean would rub Cas's feet. That was completely platonic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They would cuddle more (platonic), flirt a lot more (very platonic), and even go on mock dates just to fuck with Dean's subscribers (100% platonic)._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It wasn't until Dean had his head on Cas's shoulder with the other man's arm snaked around him did Dean realize how much of a fucking couple they were. And they weren't even together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dean's next video went viral._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It was of him holding the camera to film Cas, who was sitting on the bench on the balcony, watching the city. Cas was softly singing _White Ferrari _by Frank Ocean, and Dean couldn't help but smile at the sight.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Cas looked beautiful, with the lights of the city reflecting off of him. He was _gorgeous _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Dean moved to sit next to Cas, putting the camera on the ground so that it was still filming them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Cas turned to look at Dean with such _love _in his eyes that it caused Dean to do a double take. Before he could stop himself, Dean had Cas's jaw in his hand, and suddenly they were kissing, and it felt better than good, it was great, and then Cas pulled away to look at the camera.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Really, Dean?" He murmured, voice slightly scratchy which just sent heat swirling in Dean's lower stomach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Be my boyfriend." Came Dean's reply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Cas kissed him again before saying, "I thought you'd never ask."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took too long to finish lmao
> 
> thanks for reading!! 
> 
> i have like three other fics and you should check them all out (they all have something to do with supernatural huh) and yeah! 
> 
> thank you!


End file.
